Fairy Tail Romeo's Trainer
by Creedsz6
Summary: This is a story about Romeo and his development as a wizard I always wanted to see Romeo get his own story since that hasn't occurred yet I created my own. Hope you enjoy
1. Ch 1 The News

Shock rang throughout the guild hall when we heard the news.

"It has to be a joke right? This can't be happening!" shouted a very grief ridden Macao, this question was addressed by Hibiki.

"As much as I wish it were it's not." Hibiki said looking Macao in the eyes with tears mirroring the old drunks.

"But the truth is that Tenrou island is gone and nothing is left." Macao fell back into the chair head slumping to face the ground with sadness overwhelming his being. The same reaction and others was shared among the guild who had heard the news.

Soon tears were shed followed by more tears until the whole guild hall was bawling. Among them a young boy of six years old was staring down at the floor with tears streaming down his face tears of pain, of sadness, of loss.

**Romeo POV **

Tears were steaming down my face as I heard the news. I couldn't believe this was happening Nastu-nee, Lucy-nee, everyone on Tenrou was gone. It couldn't be true; they couldn't be gone.

Overcome with grief I took off running away from the guild, away from the tears, away from the truth. As I ran time passed and before I knew it, I was passing through town and then the forest. As I ran through the forest my foot got caught and I tripped and found myself rolling and when I stopped, I was left with the sight of the sky. Tears and dirt covering my face and looking up at the sky I could picture it all. The smiling faces of the members lost to Acnoligia.

This had to all be a dream when I woke up Natsu and everyone else would be at the guild causing trouble and laughing. Everyone would be smiling and there wouldn't be any tears. That's right this was all a dream. That's it.

Except It wasn't a dream.

Everyone was _gone._

**End of chapter 1**

**Hopefully You enjoyed if so give a thank you to the beta reader FunahoMisaki  
**

**and before you get an idea that this is similar to other stories its not **

**Give it a Chance to pick up**

**Until Next Time Later**


	2. Ch 2 Shock

A couple days had passed since the news about Tenrou Island's disappearance had reach Fairy Tail. In that time each member has mourned in their own ways over the lost members. Some went out on job to get away or buried themselves in their work while others just drank their grief away.

It wasn't just the guild but also the people of Fiore for it wasn't just wizards that they lost, but heroes as well. The loss of the Tenrou team caused pain not just for the guild but for all of Fiore as well

**Romeo POV**

I was standing outside Natsu and Happy's house in the forest, a place the two of them and I had played and had fun together for a long time. As I made my way in, I couldn't stop the wave of memories that filled my mind, memories of the three of us and sometimes my dad playing games or just hanging out.

Soon I felt my cheeks dampen with tears and before I knew it the sun was starting to set so I began to make my way home through the forest. As I walked I was staring at the sky and all of a sudden I ran into something solid that knocked me on my butt.

When I looked up I found myself looking up at a forest vallken that, upon glancing at me, lets out a beastly growl and spoke in a series of murmurs.

"Me thought me smelt a human. Me hate tiny male human." Rising to my feet I took off running and trying to avoid the beast. It chased me down however and due to my small size and the fact I'm a child I was quickly cornered against a tree.

"Ha ha me kill tiny human now." It spoke with an amused tone and with a growl the beast lunged towards me ready to finish me off and end this little game. I closed my eyes and braced myself however instead of pain I felt a rush of wind.

Opening my eyes I saw a cloaked figure standing in front of me locked in a stance with a foot raised in the air suggesting that he had kicked the something, which I can only assume was the valken seeing as there was no valken in sight. Without even turning to me the figure spoke in a masculine voice indicating my savior was male.

"Are you okay kid?" With a gasp I managed to respond

"Yes, thanks to you." a motion of the head indicating a nod the figure turned to leave and as he walked away the man spoke

"Kids shouldn't be out here alone. Head home." too stunned to think I got up and ran the rest of the way home

Once I made it home and the shock from my experiences had worn off, I began thinking about the events of today and I can't help but wonder just who was that man? Just what was he doing there? Those thoughts filled my head as I drift off to sleep.

**End of Chapter **

**Hopefully You Enjoyed **

**please give a thank you to FunahoMisaki the beta reader for this chapter**

**Until Next Time**

**Later**


	3. Ch 3 Cameo

**Romeo POV**

Sunlight peered in through my widow shinning itself on my face, sitting up in my bed I glanced through the widow at the town below. Two years have passed since that fateful day and now I am starting my training in the art of magic with Totomaru. I couldn't wait, jumping out of bed I begin dressing for the day.

"Son you ready?" called my dad.

"Yeah I will be down in a minute." racing to finish I rushed downstairs to where my dad was waiting in chair with the newspaper in hand and a spread of breakfast on the table.

"You better eat up son you will need the energy "advised Macao. 

"Right. " with that I took my seat and began eating. Once I finished, we began our trek to the community building of Magnolia. As we drew closer to the gates, I bid my father farewell and made my way into the grounds. On the way I noticed some familiar faces and without thinking I called out to them.

"Kyle, Riley wait up!" the two boys turn their heads towards me. The taller of the two was a brown-haired boy dress in a tan long sleeve button up shirt with a pair of matching sweatpants, this was Kyle the son of the blacksmith here in Magnolia. Next to him stood a blonde-haired kid that wore a blue tunic with a pair of khakis, a pair of glasses resided on his face Riley was the son of the town's tailor.

"Romeo it good to see you again how have you been?" questioned Riley.

"Good how about you two?"

"Good."

"So Romeo I take it you're here for the magic classes right?" Kyle grinned.

"Of course, what about you guys?"

"There's a class being taught by a former knight for anyone who's planning on becoming a knight." replied Kyle.

"Cool. What about you Riley?"

"You see I'm here for the magical research class." He answered with a grin.

"Sounds like it right up your alley man." He nods but before we could converse anymore a bell rang signaling that we should head to class. Waving goodbye to each other the three of us parted ways.

When I arrived at my designated classroom, I looked around the room and noticed an empty seat toward the front. Moving quickly, I placed myself in the desk and no sooner than I sat down did a white-haired man walk in.

"Alright class welcome. I am Totomaru let us begin."

** Time Skip**

"Alright dismissed you may leave." With that everyone made their way out of the room and out of the building. As I stood there in the commons area waiting on Kyle and Riley a voice spoke out.

"Well if isn't the wannabe wizard Romeo what is a punk like you doing here?" turning my head I notice the owner of the voice was none other than Tom, a plump kid with light red hair.

With a sigh I respond.

"Not that it has anything to do with you but I'm waiting on some friends of mine." He snorted at that.

"Friends? What kind of losers would be friends with a wannabe like you?"

"Why don't you just back off okay? " He growled and grasped the front of my shirt.

"What was that wannabe?" Before I could remove his hand, Tom was suddenly yanked off of me.

"Get off him you fat dimwit." This was none other than Kyle who had arrived along with Riley and was now glaring up at Tom

"What did call me you piece of trash?"

"What are you not only fat but deaf too?" quipped Kyle.

Tom moved as if to attack Kyle but acting quickly I pushed him away and stood next Kyle and addressed him.

"Listen here Tom I don't care what your problem with me is but if you think I'm going to just sit back and let you harm my friend you got another thing coming."

He snorted.

"Friend please as if this trash here is your friend. After all didn't he pick on you in the past?" Kyle stiffened at that remark but taking a breath I respond.

"What's your point huh?" Tom seem surprised but quickly shook it off.

"I'm wondering how can you call him a friend?" A grin breaks out on my face.

"Simple it's like you said, it's in the past no point in holding a grudge." Tom took a step back.

"Tch.. whatever I don't have time for this." With a huff he turned and walked away. When I was sure he was gone I turn to Kyle who seem to have relaxed and Riley spoke.

"Seems like he's gone what do you say we leave as well?" We nodded and began to make our way out when Kyle spoke up.

"Romeo."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for that back there."

"What do you mean?" I questioned. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"The thing about us being friends." I couldn't help but smile.

"It was the truth. You know that's in the past so there's no point in dreading it. We're friends now and that all that matters right?" Kyle smiles back at me.

"Right." 

And with that we began making our way home.

**end of chapter **  
**An: hey guys for those who read these notes first I would like to thank you Also for the next chapter there will a time skip one of the last for a while as I think there are a few too many high school au I will not be writing about Romeo schooling (especially since Wendy still sealed away ) in the future if you guys would like I may write more about this regardless a main**  
**point of this chapter was to help show how Romeo will grow as I won't be changing his character by giving dragon slaying magic or something ( nothing against it) but I will be keeping him as the same rainbow fire mage introduced by Hiro I'm just expanding his character (since Hiro has yet to do so) hints the scene with Kyle as far as I know we never found out what happen with his bullies.**  
**Anyways I like to mention that Kyle and Riley will most likely not make a return as their role was minor they may make some cameos thou.**

**Please give a big thank you to FunahoMisaki**

**Until Next Time**

**Later**


	4. Ch 4 Gone Wrong

**Romeo Pov**

A year has passed since my first day attending Totomaru class and now I'm a full-fledged wizard of Fairy Tail and I'm just about to set out on my first job with Alzack and Bisca, I can't wait.

**12 hours later**

How did this go so wrong? Tt was just a simple escort mission now this is turning into a battle for our lives. The three of us and the client are surrounded on all sides by a pack of wolves at least 7 ft tall with fangs the size of my arm! Man just how did my first mission turn into this?

Earlier that day

Romeo, Alzack, and Bisca were waiting outside the local tavern in Magnolia to meet with the client, a man named Harous who was a friend of Mister Yjema. Mister Yjema was the one who sent the request to Fairy Tail in hopes of helping the guild out at least a little bit. An old man approached them dressed in a merchant's tunic brown in color with a sun hat sitting atop his head.

The man spoke.

"So you're my escort huh? Hope you're as good as Yjema said or else things will be pretty bad."

"Exactly what are we doing here sir?" questioned Alzack.

"Nothing really I just need you mages to Safeguard me while I make my way through the forest of Alba while I pick up some ingredients for some potions I'm working on." explained Harous.

"Alright let's get to it then." Bisca encouraged with that we were off.

**(Present Time)**

Dodging another sweep of the beasts claws, I return the attack with one of my own.

"Blue flames!" Launching the colored flame at the beast who responds with a cry of pain, I heard the sounds of battle around me.

"Tornado Shot!"

"Reequip: Tommy Gun!"

Alzack and Bisca let loose their attacks on the pack, regrouping with them the three of us get ready to finish this. As we charge a tremor runs throughout the forest causing me to lose my balance. We heard a noise that sounds like footsteps approaching us and turning to the source of the noise we see an enormous purple creature with fangs and two bull like horns atop of it head with a mane running across its spine (think a Behemoth from Final Fantasy but on four legs).

The beast lets loose a roar of such power that it caused another small tremor to stretch throughout the forest, the other monsters who we were fighting were already beginning to flee for their survival but before we could do the same the monstrosity began charging. Forcing us to dodge as a battle ensured and during the battle Alzack instructed Harous to flee while the three of us let loose our attacks in hope of delaying this monstrosity long enough so he could escape.

"Blue flame!"

"Tornado Shot!"

"Tommy Gun!"

The three spells hit their mark and a cloud of smoke formed only to be blown away by a roar from our foe.

"What strength!" gasped Alzack.

"Our attacks didn't even phase it!" spoke Bisca in disbelief.

"We have to retreat."

"Right." With that the three of us began fleeing but as we neared the glades exit an explosion occurred right in front of me sending me flying through the air, soon rag dolling me across the ground.

After one last meeting with the ground I came to a stop and running on adrenaline I pushed myself off the ground only to see the trees blocking my escape and a magic circle fading from a spot on the ground. Looking towards the monster the adrenaline from the battle quickly left me, in its place fear overcame me and the pain from my injuries begins ringing throughout my body. Unable to endure it I let out a cry of pain and as I was falling to my knees I began to black out. The last thing I noticed was a human figure approaching me.

** End of chapter**

**Please give a thank You to FunahoMisaki**

**Until Next Time **

**Later**


	5. Ch 5 The Savior

Romeo POV

I awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling of rocks and moss that which one would find in caves. How did I end up in a cave?

As I tried to sit up pain surged through my body and I fell back down.

"You shouldn't try to get up yet kid. You were beat up pretty bad," an unknown voice spoke.

Turning my head to the voice I found out it belonged to a man with ebony black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a white shirt with a sort of armor on the left shoulder (think the undershirt worn by Ezio in assassin creed) and a pair of black combat jeans with two belts interlocking in the shape of an x ( Like Squall pants from final fantasy 8).

After a few minutes, I was able to speak, "What happen how did I get here?"

I asked the stranger who responded, "As for what happens you and your friends awoke the guardian. I managed to save you but not before you suffered some injuries so I brought you here."

"What do you mean Guardian? What's that?" I inquired.

"Guardians are that big monster you fought. They were left by Ancient Wizards and people in order to protect their treasures from theft along with the traps like the one you ran into, "he answered, "During your and your friends time in the forest you guys must have stumbled into the Guardian domain."

"Domain?"

"Yes, domain a powerful magic used to summon the Guardians however once summoned the beast is bound to a certain area and can't leave," as he explained this I couldn't help but wonder.

"How do you know this just who are you?" I asked.

He smirks, "The answer to your first question is simple to research and as for my name it is Raze."

"Thank you for saving me Raze."

"No Problem kid," he smirks growling.

I corrected him, "My name isn't kid it is Romeo I'm a fairy tail wizard."

Shaking his head he responded, "Whatever kid if you're able to talk this much try standing up."

Ignoring the name I tried getting up. At first, I was a little shaky but I was standing looking toward Raze with a smile.

I see him nod his head in approval as he said, "Alright looks like you've recovered so let's get going."

Making his way out the entrance moving to follow him I ask, "Where are we going?"

Without looking back he answered "Back to your friends. Where else?"

"You know where Alzack and Bisca are at?"

"No, but I figured I might as well get you back to town so you can meet up with the right."

Smiling I rushed to his side and we ventured off into the forest. As we made our way through the forest Raze explained more about what happened with the guardian when all of a sudden he came to a stop.

"What is it?"I asked.

Before he could answer I heard the sounds of footsteps. They're on a hill looking down on us was the pack of wolves from earlier. At the head of the pack was a much larger beast who looked much deadlier than the others one.

It couldn't be anything but the Alpha the leader of the pack readying myself for an attack only to be stopped by Raze.

"Stay back kid your injuries still haven't healed enough to fight you should just let me handle this."

With that, he left me to face the pack.

General POV

Stepping towards the rushing pack raze begin gathering magical energy. Once done he let loose a burst of energy. The impact of the blast knocking loose the ground in front of the beasts. Causing the pack's own momentum to send them flying as they hit the ground they let out cries of pain.

However, the Alpha recovered faster than the rest and without warning lunged towards Raze. Acting quickly Raze sidestep the attack and delivered a punch to the Alpha's head. Sending it to the ground by this time the others had recovered.

They were about to pounce the Alpha let out a growl stopping the pack turning its gaze to Raze as if to challenge him. The two began to circle each other after a few tense moments the two combatants charged each other.

The Alpha swiped at Raze with its' claws. As Raze dodged each and everyone before countering with a kick that hit home. Knocking his opponent off balance he continues his assault with an uppercut and then a downward strike to the back of its head. This caused his opponent to fall to the ground only for the Alpha to quickly rise and lunge once again at raze who dodged by leaping into the air. A magic circle to appeared in front of him launching a blast of silver-colored magical energy at the Alpha calling out its name

Magic Burst.

The spell exploded on his opponent and smoke filled the area when it cleared the Alpha was reveled its body prone and bruised and Raze was standing off to the side without a scratch soon the Alpha began to rise to its feet the two locked eyes and then the Alpha bowed its head in defeat seeing their leader surrender the pack followed and without a word departed from the area.

Romeo POV

Amazing. I can't believe it. He beat that big monster without even getting hit I wonder if I could ever be that strong.

Raze' s voice broke out, " Kid you okay?"

"Uuh... Yeah, "snapping out of my daze.

"Good then let's get going, " with that we were on our way.

End of chapter

An: hey hope you like the chapter and your enjoying the story so far give a thank you to Wolfofhounds for beta reading this

thanks for reading.

Until Next Time

Later


	6. Ch 6 A Teary Request

**Romeo POV**

Making our through the forest was rather easy after the incident with the monsters soon we found ourselves at the exit before long we were back in town " I trust you can make your way back to your friends right kid" with a bow "Of course thank you " I responded. " Good then I will be leaving then " leave no he couldn't leave "WAIT!" I shouted turning back to me he look at me "What kid " taking a deep breath I asked the question that would change everything "Mister Raze would you please make me your apprentice" raising an eyebrow he looked at me. "Sorry kid but I'm not a teacher" he turned to leave not ready to quit I called out "Please I don't want to be weak anymore please teach me I will do anything to be strong like you"

He turned to face me once again " Anything huh then tell me kid why do you want me to teach you what reason could a kid like you have to get stronger huh?" surprised by the question I was unable to answer thinking to myself why did I want to get stronger flashes of the past flew through my mind. Flashes of Natsu and Lucy, of Erza and my dad, and of everyone else in fairy tail. snapping my gaze back to the retreating figure of Raze I had my answer"Because I want to be a mage." I shouted as loud as I could Raze stoped dead in his track his sharp blue eyes met mine. "A mage you say what does a kid like you know about that hmm " he questioned. A smirk made its' way to his face as he turned around and continue to leave. My head drop as I began to whisper "I'm always being protected by my family and heros I'm a kid someone who needs to be sheltered and looked after while everyone else is suffering I'm sick of it I want to be able to help my family and ease there burdens I don't want to be protected anymore" as I spoke I felt tears drip down my face throughout my blurry vision I saw him stop once more before his voice filled my ears". "Meet me back here tommrow kid and we will see if you can become a mage" my head shot back up to stare at the back of Raze as he continues to walk away wipe the drips of water off my face I felt a smile small cover my face.

**End of chapter**

**Hopefully you enjoyed**

**Until Next Time**


	7. Ch 7 Catching up

Romeo POV

I was making my way back to where Alzack,Bisca, and I had checked in for our mission once their I began making my way to Alzack and Bisca room. knocking politely on the door I was greeted by a tired Alzack upon noticing it was me at his door he let out a loud gasp of surprise. " Romeo is that you " he exclaimed and before I could reply a blur of green tackle me in an embrace. I soon found myself lock in hug of death as Bisca begin to speak frantically " I am so glad your alright we were so worried, after what happened in the forest, we feared the worst, so what happened are you hurt" she shot off question after question I was unable to answer a single one until Alzack spoke up"Honey if you want the boy to speak your gonna have to let him breathe". Afterwards the hug loosen slightly and I took a large gulp of air.

After the incident in the hall we made our way into the room where I told them about what happen in the forest. "So this guy Raze save you and now your going to be training with him" quested Alzack trying to confirmed what I had told him "That's correct we will be meeting up at the square tommrow you two are welcome to tag along" I informed them. "Oh were going kid after all one scare was enough " spoke Bisca her tone holding no room for debate "Alright then so what happen with the job" I asked and with that we spent the next few hours catching up once that was over I went to bed looking forward to tomorrow.

Alternate Events

(This is just a scene I thought about but has no place in this story hope you like it )

Romeo POV

I arrived at the door to Alzack and Bisca room as I went to knock I heard muffed screams without thinking I broke down the door ready to fight any intruder only to see Alzack and Bisca naked on the bed "Romeo" they shouted out in surprise I felt my entire face blaze as I quickly slammed the door shut and booked it down the hall. Hoping to purge the scene I just witnessed from my memory.

That was the day one kid was scared for life and another was conceived

end of chapter

An : Hope you like it and as a note the alternate event never happen in the story it was just something extra


	8. Chapter 8 The Test

Romeo Trainer Ch 8

**Romeo POV**  
We made our way to the meeting point where Raze was waiting upon seeing him Alzack and Bisca went to introduce Herself "So you're the one that save Romeo huh names Alzack and this is my wife Bisca nice to meet you" reaching out to shake hands " Nice to meet you Alzack my name is Raze Aleron " after speaking his name I noticed Bisca posture seems to stiffen but it didn't bad so I let it go as the four of us began making our way to an open field I couldn't help but ask "So Raze what are we going to be training in" looking back at me he spoke " training? what are you talking about kid I didn't agree to train you" stopping in my tracks I looked at him " What do you mean yesterday you said" stopping me he spoke out " I said I would see what kind of mage you are I never said anything about training you" "What" I couldn't believe it "Don't act so surprised kid you said you wanted to be a mage well were going to see if you got what it takes and the best way to do that is to fight" and without any warning he disappeared and pain raced through my body  
**General PO**V  
we look on the scene to see raze fist buried in Romeo gut with his body bent over it Romeo staggered back clutching his gut and coughing violently Alzack and Bisca moved to assist him only to be stop by Romeo himself "Don't get involved this is my fight" he said with a struggled breathe stepping back the two watch as Raze spoke "I see you are tougher then you look kid let's see how long that lasts" with that he disappeared again reappearing in front of Romeo and assaulting him with a second punch to Romeo gut followed by a hard elbow to the back of his head which sent him crashing to the ground in a heap "Tell me is this really the extent of your abilities you say you want to be a mage but yet you don't even have the slightest clue what a mage really is" turning his back on Romeo Raze began to walk away "This was a waste of time"  
**Romeo POV **  
I laid their pain surging through my body did I really think I could be a mage like them memories played through my mind of Natsu my dad and everyone else in the guild snapping my eyes open I began to force myself to my feet " Wait this isn't over I'm still standing" Raze turned his head back to me for second our eyes met and then everything went black.  
**General POV **  
As Romeo collapsed Alzack and Bisca move to catch him only for Raze to beat them their standing with Romeo drape over his shoulder a small smile made its way to Raze' s face "So that the kind of mage you are huh Romeo"

…

**Bisca POV**  
Moving quickly I made my way to where Raze was still supporting Romeo noticing my approach he laid Romeo on the ground where I began checking him for serious injury " You shouldn't worry so much the kid will be find after some rest "Raze informed me seeing that it was true I began to study him Raze Aleron that name seemed familiar but where have I heard it from that's when it click "Your Raze Aleron the kingdom leading Archeologist aren't you " I question and for a second he look surprised only for it to turn into a grin "So you've heard of me huh" I nodded " At first I wasn't so sure but know I'm certain you're the kingdom leading researcher in the study of the Ancient time it said you even discover some tomes containing lost magic " with nod his confirm my questions " That correct I typically travel the land researching the ruins from the past" we began making our way back to town with Alzack carrying Romeo as he continues to tell us about his job I couldn't help but ask " So will you be taking Romeo as your apprentice or not" "To be honest the kid has potential but considering the amount of traveling I do I doubt I will be able to train him as a full time apprentice but I'm sure I could make some time" with a smile we continued on our way.

**Here Is the Next Chapter **

**Hope You Enjoyed As a side note I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested just contact me **

**Until Next Time**

**Later**


	9. Chapter 9 Soaking Curiosity

**3 Years later **

**(3 months till the return of Terou Island)**

**Romeo POV**

I was walking through the streets of Hargeon to meet up with Raze, my sensei, it has been 3 years since I first started training under Raze even though his work does have him moving around a lot. Howeve he has made it a point of meeting once a month for training. At first it was a little annoying having a teacher who was away a lot but now I'm kind of glad that I had a month to practice what he left me, each month before he departs he would leave me some exercises to work on. Either I was working on my physical body or my mental abilities but no matter what it was it was very tiring. One month he left me a series of books that took me 3 weeks to read them.

I felt like Levy! Today though is one of our trips, every now and then Raze would bring me on his research trips where we would study and explore some ancient ruins. I couldn't wait! We arrived at the dock where the two of us agreed to meet and then I noticed the familiar figure of my teacher and began calling out to him.

"Sensei!" Raze turned to greet me.

"Ah I see you made it kid good." Then he reached into a bag he had pulling out some diving equipment (think about the equipment used by Mavis in Fairy Tail Zero).

"Here take this you will need it" He handed me the gear, nodding my head I took the equipment.

"Make sure you put it on the ruins were exploring today are underwater."

"Underwater?" I was confused.

"Correct you see the ruins we will be exploring today are the underwater ruins of the Kurilian temple said to house treasures never before seen." (if you watch Fairy Tail Zero you should recognize this)

"Come on kid enough questions we have to go catch our boat." With that the two of us made our way to the dock where a boat was waiting to take us to our destination and after giving the coordinates to the driver we were off to sea

**Two Hours later**

We have finally reached the coordinates of map. Raze was discussing the detail of the exploration with the boat captain but once he was done he turned to me.

"So you ready kid?" nodding my head I was going through the mental checklist of thing I brought for this trip. Let's see trunks, waterproof paper, airbrush pen, etc.

"Good but you will need this" He said tossing me a lightweight staff

"Sensei why do I need this?", with a sigh he went into what I like to call his scholar mode.

"Think kid we are going to be underwater. Your fire magic will not work down there and not only that but magic works a bit differently underwater, like spells that typically are fast will basically be moving in slow motion due to the pressure and weight the water holds. Really the only magic that works down there is water magic so that's why we have these weapons here. Each is made by using rare materials which allows its welder to channel magic through it to enhance its abilities."

"Wait then what about you?" He then motioned to the swords strapped to the back of his waist (like Sasuke from Naruto) once preparations were completed the two pushed off down the side of the boat down into the sea.

We swim deeper and deeper until we came across something that made my eyes widen in awe. There was an undersea temple with high walls surrounding what look to be a small courtyard filed with old buildings. The stone used to craft the structure degrading and breaking apart, sinking further into the abyss. Glancing towards Sensei I noticed his smirk within the gear. Pointing a finger down towards the hole in the structure he motions to me to follow. Nodding my head, I followed giving one last look at the amazing structure before me.

...

We made our way inside the temple arriving at what appeared to be an altar room with statues encircling a center pedestal. As I continued to marvel at the site before me, I noticed Sensei over in the corner examining one of the statues, so I moved to join him. As we continued to study the statue, we came across a depiction showing that the statues were used to open a door that led farther into the temple moving to the altar at the center of room. Suddenly, I felt a feeling of dread creep across my being only to intensify as we continued to inspect the altar.

Then before I realized it, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me away as a loud crash echoed throughout the chamber. After gathering my senses, I was finally able to look back towards the altar where I saw a monstrous looking shark with eerie yellow eyes looking back at me a hunger clearly present within them.

General POV

Raze and Romeo remained still, each keeping their eyes locked on the shark as they slowly reached to take out their weapons in preparation for the fight to come. The two waited for the sharks first move.

Deciding Romeo was the easier prey the monster lunged forward to attack and Raze moved to intercept the monster, but he wasn't near as fast as the monster. As a result, he ended up trailing behind quite a bit, swimming sideways Romeo dodged the initial attack and launched his own attack as the weapon came down hard striking the monster who wasn't fazed a bit.

Changing its course, the monster attempts to devour Romeo who was able to prevent it by using the staff… by jamming it in between the teeth which were coming dangerously close to snapping him in two. So close that Romeo's head was inches away from being swallowed! This quickly became a test of strength, if Romeo let up for even a second it was over.

This contest didn't last long though as the monster was knocked away by a shoulder tackle from Raze. Looking towards Romeo, Raze gestured to one of the statues. Romeo nodded and began to rush towards the monster who stood its ground. As Romeo came within range the monster rushed into action only for Romeo to change course. He swam right over the beast who turned its head to bite Romeo only for Raze to slam into it again and deliver a vicious slash with the blade, leaving a deep gash in its side and angering it in the process.

The monster began to focus on Raze with a series of ruthless attacks that had Raze on the defensive doing his best not to be overtaken, before long Romeo reached his objective. Noticing this amidst the onslaught of attacks Raze began to lead the monster towards Romeos position behind the statue. 

** Romeo POV**

I noticed that Sensei was leading the monster this way, it was time to put the plan into action. The statues were old and withering, they would soon fall in decay naturally… all we were doing was accelerating the process. Raze was coming closer so gathering my strength I swung the staff with all my might only for it to bounce off jarring my hands.

"Damn it's not working but why?" That's when I remembered what Sensei said and released the water was slowing down my swing and softening my blows.

"So then what could I do?" That was when I recalled Sensei telling how we could channel our magic into the weapons to increase the power, so I began focusing my magic into the staff which started to give off a red glow as I delivered another strike.

**General POV**

As Raze passed underneath the statue with the monster right behind him, loud cracks were heard before the statue came crashing down on top of them. Upon hitting the floor of the temple, it sent debris flying everywhere. Romeo swam his way to the floor only to see Raze sitting down on it with the monster inches away from him, trapped under the remains of the statue. The two shared a look and began making their way into the inner chambers of the temple. Once there they came across a strange pedestal holding up an unusual gem that seem to glow with a mystic green energy.

After studying the gem Raze placed his hand on it and channeled some magical energy into it. After a moment the two heard a loud rumble, turning their heads towards the sound the two saw the wall on far end of the temple rising to reveal a secret passage. Excited the two began making their way through the passage and as they did, they noticed that carved into the walls of the passage were pictures depicting warriors of the past fighting what resembled a dragon. Some of them wielding magic and farther down the pictures showed Ancient Kingdoms and their people paying tributes to the gods. After observing these pictures, the two pulled out some portable picture lacarma from their bags and started to take pictures of these carvings for later research.

Once done they continued onwards, reaching the end of the corridor the two came across a large door with similar carvings on it. The door resembled that of which you would find in a palace, so sharing a look the two approached the door each taking a side and with a mighty pull they were able to open it and make their way inside. Inside the door they found themselves in a large circular room with bookshelves lining the walls filled to the brim with books. Upon further inspection the books were found to be enchanted to protect from damage and were perfectly preserved. At the center of the room was another pedestal with a gem like the one in the previous chamber except this one not only glowed but had something dark residing inside.

Curiosity filled Romeo and as he reached out to touch it, something happened. The gem began glowing brighter and brighter, triggering a collapse of the temple!

As the celling began to collapse falling pieces landed on the bookshelves causing them to fall like dominos one shelf blocking their view of the gem. Realizing they needed to leave Raze began swimming as fast as he could towards the exit with Romeo doing the same but not before grabbing one of the falling books and stuffing it in his bag for later perusal.

**Time skip**

Two heads breached the surface of the ocean, both inhaling large amounts of fresh air and enjoying the fresh oxygen that didn't come from special equipment. After they had their fill, Raze signaled the boat that was sailing towards them. Once they had climbed aboard they explained what had happened to the Captain.

"So, you mean the whole temple just collapsed?"

"Yeah it's a shame that all that knowledge is lost and all we have are those pictures we took."

"Um sensei that not entirely true here." Romeo spoke up, reaching into his bag he pulled out the book he had stashed in there and handed it to Raze who looked at it and then handed it back to Romeo.

"Keep it kid."

"Are you sure Sensei I mean you could probably use it more than me?"

"Of course kid, think of it as a souvenir but I would like to read it sometime if that's alright with you."

"Of course sensei." And with that the boat set off back to the port.

**An : and done hope you like the changes hopefully the story flows better now**

**This Chapter was one of my favorite when I first wrote it hopefully you enjoy it as well**

**Give a thank you to FunahoMisaki**

** Until Next Time **

**Later**


	10. Chapter 10 The Return

**An: Alright fair warning I'm not the best with using Japanese honorific like nii or nee as well as San and Chan hopefully I used them correctly if not someone correct me now on with the story.**

...

No way it couldn't be Natsu-nii and everyone on Terou were back.

Earlier that day

I was sitting in the guild reading the book I had recovered from the Kurilian Temple during my adventure with Sensei. Until my reading was interrupted by the guild doors being slammed open the cause of this was none other than Twilight Ogre. No doubt here to extort the guild some more I decided to ignore them as my dad went to confront them.

I start trying to refocus my attention back on my book believing that my dad could handle it. A few minutes later though it was clear that he couldn't as they weren't in a talking mood. So I decided to intervene I closed my book and made my over to the troublemakers. The leader notice me approaching and a grin broke out over his face.

"What does the little fairy want to play."

Stopping in front of him I spoke calmly to the intruder, " You should leave here right now you aren't welcome here."

After hearing my words is face bunched up and said, "So the fairy has some balls. Heh well, let's see if that all you got."

Without warning, he grabbed the club on his back and slam it down on me.

General POV

As the club connected with Romeo an amused grin made its way to the thug face.

Thug POV (don't know his name nor do I want to)

Just like I thought these fairies are all talk. Then I felt my weapon shift looking toward the spot I flattened the kid and saw that he had his wrist pushing against it. What the Hell. He blocked it. No way

General POV

Romeo had indeed stop the attack his arm was pushing back against the club. Preventing any damage the other stretched out behind him with a clenched fist. Pushing the weapon to the side Romeo thrust his fist straight into the thugs gut. Knocking the breath out of him and causing him to back away clutching his gut.

Romeo's POV

"Why you punk you're going to pay for that."

Readying myself for a fight I settled into a stance. Before he could retaliate the guild doors slam open again.

This sent the thugs flying and a familiar voice call out, "Hey guys guess who's back!"

They're in front of me stood the pink-haired dragon slayer with his signature grin on his face.

Tears began flowing down my face fearing that it was a joke I hesitantly called out, "Natsu-nii is it really you?"

His grin seemed to grow as he returned, " Who else?"

Another voice called out, "What about us huh don't tell me you forgot us?"

Seeing Gray I couldn't help but smile, "No of course. Not that it's good to see everyone."

Later

Once everyone recovered from the shock of the terou group return. A party was held with a smile and fights everywhere typical Fairy Tail.

I made my way outside to take a breather only for my peace to be broken by a soft voice, "Umm excuse me Romeo are you alright?"

Turning to the voice a small blue-haired girl with her hair in its usual pigtails.

I couldn't but smile it was none other than Wendy as I said, " Oh sorry Wendy. I'm fine just needed some fresh air. "

"Mind if I join you?" she began walking towards me until she stood next to me.

I scratched the back of my head and replied, "Not at all."

For a while, we just stood there watching the moon.

After a while I found myself sharing my thoughts, "It hard to believe that it has been 7 years."

She said as she nodded her head " Yeah so much has changed Magnolia, the Guild. You, it like a completely different world now."

"Well, then I guess that just means you need to explore it huh?" I couldn't help the grin that broke out across my face as I spoke.

"What do you mean?" she questioned as she looked up at me with a confused expression.

I couldn't help but laugh, "What I mean is how about I show you around tomorrow or something show you what all you missed?"

"Are you sure I don't want to be a burden or anything?"

Smiling at her I said, "Of course, after all, what kind of friend would I be if I just let you wander around lost?"

"Friend?" She questioned surprised by my statement.

"Yeah friend, after all, we are guildmates now and we are almost the same age," I scratched my head nervously thinking I was moving a little fast by calling us friends already.

Before my nerves could have overcome me Wendy spoke up," I would love to be your friend!"

Snapping my head up to look at Wendy I was met with a blinding smile.

That made cheeks heat up noticing this I turned around to head my face before responding, "Well then I will meet you here at noon tomorrow and I will show you around alright. "

"Sounds good night Romeo-kun" waving goodbye "Night Wendy-chan"

**An: And done hopefully this chapter reads better feel free to leave your thoughts down in the comments below they really help.**

**Hopefully, you enjoyed please give a thank you to WolfOfHounds for betaing.  
**

**Until Next Time **

**Later**


	11. Chapter 11 Seeing The Sights

Romeo Trainer

Chapter 11

Wendy POV

The next day had arrived and I was currently in my room at Fairy Hills. Dust had piled up and some of the food had expired Charla and I were looking to see what we would need to buy today.

It was a good thing we listen to Mira and put away an emergency fund else it would have been a lot harder.

"Is that everything Charla?"

She nod, "Yes it is child. We have the list of items we will need to procure."

With a smile, I replied, "Great will be able to get everything we need when we're out today with Romeo."

Still staring at the list she says, "Indeed child we will get everything we need when were with Rom.."

As if a switch was flipped her eyes narrowed and her expression darken "What do you mean out with Romeo."

I was a little confused by her reaction asked, "What wrong Charla didn't I tell you?"

"You most certainly did not tell me now. What is this about?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Charla I was sure I told you."

"See yesterday Romeo volunteered to show us around considering all that has changed. I thought it was a good idea."

Taking a deep breath Charla postured seemed to relax slightly as she replied, "I see so that what's going on. Personally, I would fill better if it were Laki or someone else who was showing us around. Not the boy who dresses like that pyro but I suppose it's fine as long as he doesn't get us lost."

I couldn't help but smile at Charla agreement, "Don't worry Charla I'm sure we can count on Romeo"

"If you say so, child."

_A little while later_

Wendy and Charla were on the way to the guild to meet up with Romeo. On their way there they ran into Gajeel and Levy.

"Oh Good morning Gajeel-san and Levy-san," she greeted.

"Morning Kid," Gajeel responded.

"Are you on your way to the guild Wendy?" asked Levy.

"Hai Romeo-Kun is going to show us around," Wendy informed them.

Upon hearing her reply a certain iron slayer jumped forward

"Romeo you mean that mini salamander-like hell you are?"

Before Gajeel could get out of hand Levy started dragging him away.

"What are you doing? Shrimp let go," Gajeel shouted.

"For the last time my name Levy not shrimp. We don't have time for you to get Romeo. We have to hurry to the library before noon so I can get that new book," a determined Levy told him as she continued to drag Gajeel away who stop fighting her.

Wendy and Charla both had sweat drops on their heads at the sight of Levy dragging Gajeel away a confused.

Wendy asked Charla, "What was that all about what was with Gajeel?"

"Who's knows child," the two continued on their way.

At the Guild

Upon opening the door the pair were greeted by the usual rowdiness as the fights had already started. Avoiding a flying table the two made their way to the bar and were met with Mira usual smile.

"Good Morning Wendy Charla what can I get you two today?"

"Morning Mira I would like some blueberry pancakes how about you Charla?"

"Just some milk please."

"Coming right up you two," Mira cheerfully replied and went to get the two their order. Once Mira returned with the food the two began to eat.

While talking with Mira after they finished Wendy felt a tap on her shoulder turning her head. She was greeted with the familiar face of Romeo who smiled.

"You ready to go Wendy-Chan?"

I nodded my head and called out to Charla to let her know of our exit she quickly flew after us and soon the group was making their way out of the guild and into town unknowingly catch the eye of a certain barmaid.

Romeo POV

We were making our way through town with me pointing out the changes in town and answering questions from both Wendy and Charla.

Resting my hands on my head I asked, "So anyplace you two would like to go?"

Wendy nodded her head as she said, "Hai we need to visit the market."

"Alright let go then."

We reached the market where the three of us started getting the groceries Wendy and Charla were needing. I was holding the bags while Wendy thanked the shopkeeper.

Once she finished we continued towards Fairy Hills on our way I notice some of the people smiling at us. I speed up to catch up to Wendy.

"Hey, Wendy-Chan do you see the people staring at us?"

She nodded and said, "I wonder what it's about."

Shrugging my shoulder and replied, "Who knows."

Before we could ponder it a voice distracted us, "Yo Romeo."

Looking toward the voice I notice a familiar brown-haired boy.

I greeted, "Kyle long time no see what are you doing here."

With a smile, he replied, "Nothing really just picking up a few things for my dad. I just finished when I saw you walking. So who your friends?"

He gestured to Wendy and Charla.

"These are my guildmates, Wendy Marvel and Charla."

Bowing his head he said, "It nice to meet you two."

Returning the gesture, "You as well."

Smiling Kyle spoke, "Well I need to get this stuff to the shop later Romeo Wendy."

Waving goodbye we started back on our track to Fairy Hills. When we arrived Wendy turn to me to take the bags with Charla.

She said, " Thank you Romeo-Kun for showing us around and with the shopping."

Scratching my head I said, "It was nothing Wendy-Chan I will see you later."

"Alright Right bye Romeo-kun," she said waving at me with a huge smile stretched across her face. One that I couldn't help but return with a wave I turn and headed to the guild.

At the Guild ( Extra scene)

Upon opening the door to the guild I felt a pair of hands encircle my body and pull me towards a corner. In the back of the guild and slam my body into a chair. When I looked towards my captors I saw an imposing figure which turned out to be none other than Gajeel. Who was glaring daggers at me and a serious-looking Natsu.

Gajeel spoke "So punk you thing just cause your bigger now you can do what you want huh"

What was going on I was confused looking towards Natsu who just smirked at me before speaking, "Sorry Romeo."

"WHAT I didn't do anything."

(That day was the day Romeo had his first encounter with that of overprotective brothers)

End of Chapter

**An: And done thanks for reading and again the extra scene didn't pertain to the story just a thought that I wanted to include those will be added in from time to time cause this is just for fun hopefully you enjoy the little scenes give a thanks to WolfOfHounds for editing this and have a good day  
**

**Until Next Time**

**Later**


	12. Chapter 12 Fighting Mirrors

Romeo Trainer Ch. 13

...

Romeo POV

A couple weeks had passed since I had shown Wendy around. Since then a new member had join us a relative of Lucy-nee Michelle. She is really nice and a bit of a klutz. I along with the rest of the guild excluding a few members were making our way back to the guild hall.

After giving up the search for Gajeel who had disappeared after watching the fight between Natsu and Laxus. It ended rather abruptly with Natsu being knocked out in one punch. Gajeel was going to fight next but who knows where he is now when we arrived at the guild.

There were three unknown people in the Guild. At first Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy thought one of these people were their friend from Edoloas. That was quickly squashed when they demanded we hand over Lucy Heartfilla naturally we refused. The blonde guy summoned so kind of slime that lashed out to attack us leaping into the air to avoid the slime ball.

I notice that my dad and Wakaba were fighting the girl known as Coco. Deciding to help out, I launch some fireballs at her only for her to dodge. As I readied another volley, I felt my dad and wakaba grab me saying something about knocking it down.

Then I saw the approaching slime which started to envelop the battlefield. I quickly realized that I was going to be caught like some of the other guildmates. Mentally apologizing to my dad, I started using my magic to heat my body I managed to get my dad to loosen his grip. Allowing me the chance to break free just in time to avoid the slime.

As I was airborne I sensed a presence coming at me from behind turning my body I caught a strike from Coco. Who had attempted to knock me into the slime locking my hand around her wrist and arm. I flipped her around sending her flying toward the wooden tower. Only for her to flip with the throw and catch herself standing on the side of the tower. I soon found myself landing on the ground as the two of us had a stare off. However, before I could attack something slimy wrapped itself around me realizing what it was, I tried to get away only for it to prove futile as the slime covered me completely.

I soon felt myself getting weaker after a few minutes the slime receded leaving me on my knees. The three intruders now known as Sugar boy, Hughs, and Coco demanded Lucy again only for Natsu to oppose them. Seeing that he was still weak from fighting Laxus I channeled what energy I could into my palm before throwing it towards him. As I did this, I noticed out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucy, Michelle, and Levy running. However, they were soon hit by an attack from Natsu who was aiming for Hughs who was laughing.

"Nothing like a little friendly fire," she gloated but was soon cut off by Kinnna who had thrown some rocks out distracting her as Wendy attacked.

Sky Dragon Wing Attack!

However her attack was completely stopped and redirected at Natsu slamming him into the ground. As he went down Wendy was quick to check on him and begin treating him. As things began to escalated Michelle spoke up.

Romeo Pov

"That enough violence for today you have what you want I'm Lucy," as Michelle spoke up a horrified look crossed Lucy's face.

Before anyone could react she steps forward as well. This occurrence confused the three intruders it seems they were not told anything solid to identify their target. Picking up on this it wasn't long before all the females began claiming to be Lucy. As the confusion spread across the field the real Lucy was stuck away. However, it wasn't a clean get away as Coco decided to pursue them. Avoiding our attempts to stop her with an athletic leapt before running up the side of the cliff.

Looking back at dad and Wakaba I said, "Quick give me a leg up I am going after her."

Nodding the two crouched down with their palm interlocking I placed my foot in the hold while sending magic into my legs and jumped as they pushed up resulting in me being launched into the air. Purple flare whip!

Using my magic to create a whip of fire which I used to grab a branch on the Cliffside and pull myself to the top where I tried to follow Coco.

However, the free runner had already put quite the distance between us with little else to do I pick a direction and ran hoping to cut her off as night settled in overhead.

"Man, just when I thought I could keep up with everyone."

…

Wendy POV

Charla and I left the guild hall in search of Lucy after the intruders had escaped. The fight from the guild using Natsu magic as a smoke screen to cover their escape.

"Man, I hope Lucy-san is okay with those three after her she could be in trouble."

"Relax child we will find her," spoke Charla trying to soothe my worry.

However my worry was soon replaced with confusion. As a flash of brown flashed through my eyes before I felt a heavy impact strike me from behind. I felt myself fall from charla grip and I saw the ground closing in on me.

Patherlily POV

I was stunned one moment we were flying along searching for Lucy the next I was diving bombing towards the ground with charla at my side as the two of us dove to catch a free falling Wendy after an attack from one of those intruders caught us off guard. Charla managed to grab Wendy before me saving the young girl from the fall and with her out of immediate danger I turned to face our attacker.

"8,9,10," declared Coco striking a pose. While standing on the side of the adjacent cliff I felt immediately annoyed at her.

"Now is not a time for points or scores," I shouted at her hoping to convey a piece of my annoyance to the counterpart of my old friend. But I was quickly stopped short as the young girl glared fiercely at me as she spoke her next words.

"I lost sight of Lucy Heartfillia tell me where she is and stop acting overly familiar with me I hate cats," She demanded. Upon registering her words flash backs of my previous life in Edolas raced through my mind causing a pain to shoot through my chest as I remember the times I shared with the other Coco.

Wendy POV

I watched as the exchange between Coco and Lily continued the words of the girl clearly striking pain within the former solider's heart. I wanted to comfort him but things were quick to turn as Coco launched another attack at Lily delivering a forceful kick to his head knocking him to the ground.

"Lily!"

…..

**End of Chapter**

**An: Hope you enjoyed the chapter as you can see we are starting the Infinity Clock arc of fairy tail so some quick notes for the most part I am going to follow the anime while adding some of my own tweak to the events that occur some I will focus on some I will ignore anyone that I don't include just means there wasn't any changes to what happen and also do note that sense this is a Romeo story I will focus on him for most if not all of the events and really write about what events he is involved in with his reactions and what he does but I will switch around as things go so other characters will still get some screen time. With that I hope you have a good time please stay safe y'all. **

**Give A Big Thank You to WolfofHounds for betaing.**

**Until Next Time**

**Later**


	13. Chapter 13 Lilly's Battle

Romeo Trainer

Patherlily Vs Coco

Coco's strike sent Patherlily crashing to the ground, his wings virtually useless as he hit the ground, slamming with enough force to create a small dust cloud to cover the area of impact. As the dust settled Lily stood unharmed, however, his forms had shifted to his battle mode. With Coco standing above him, suspended on the side of the cliff.

"Tell me where she is, Cat," shouted Coco.

…

With Lucy

Lucy and Michelle stood across from Hughes after being saved from their fall by Aeries.

"Come on now Just give me the key girly you can't beat me," taunted Hughes.

"Never! What do you even want with this key anyway," question Lucy?

….

With Pantherlilly

The three of them stood around, their eyes flashing around as they tried to locate their opponent who wasted little time in using the canyon to her advantage.

"What are we going to do, she's too fast," asked Wendy.

However, her question was ignored as Lilly stepped forward, his battle form pulsing to life.

"Leave this to me," he requested of the two behind him.

However, his request was quickly scuffed at by Charla.

"Please, it would be far more efficient if we all took her on besides are you sure you can even do this?" she asked with a hint of concern lacing her voice

Patherlilly nodded, "Yes thou she is the spitting image of my friend, but the fact remains she is not. She is our enemy so leave her to me."

Shaking her head Charla relented

"Very well but you better not let us down you hear."

Lilly nodded and took his stance, readying himself for the fight to come.

…..

**With Pantherlilly**

The sound of whistling wind filled the canyon air as Lilly stood his ground across from him stood Coco who was readying herself to charge. After a moment the wind settled, and Coco rushed forward, her speed increasing as she surged forward Lilly charged forward to meet her. As she closed in on him, he struck slamming his fist into the side of the canyon sending cracks across its surface. With practice, easy Coco avoided the blow with a timely leap cartwheeling over the blow she slammed her shoes into Lilly back smashing him against the already cracked surface pushing off him she somersaulted away landing in a perfect tee pose.

"8,9,10, you are too slow kitty," taunted Coco.

"We will see about that," countered Lilly as he pushed himself out of the small crevice turning around to face Coco again. With her back turned to him, Lilly surged forward, intent to capitalize on her confidence.

"Still not done," asked Coco before turning on her heel to face the oncoming attacker leaning back to avoid the downward smash of her opponent. Which cracked the ground below, causing her balance to falter, a mistake Lilly quickly meant to take advantage of. Thrusting out his fist an uppercut only for Coco to let her feet fall out from under her with a narrow move she fell backward avoiding the blow she caught herself with her hand and backflipped away an annoyed grunt left Lilly mouth.

"She's a nimble one I will give her that," He comments to himself in a low breath.

…..

**Elsewhere ****With Romeo**

Romeo found himself in a clearing in the middle of the woods, his eyes glancing around the area trying to find a hint of where he was.

"Man, did I take a wrong turn," he wondered.

With a simple shrug, he charged farther into the forest.

…

**PantherLilly Pov**

I tasted spittle in my mouth and felt the dust in my eyes after yet another missed attempt at an attack. I had realized that my fist would not be quick enough as I scanned the battlefield, noticing the many cracks and crater litter it from all my previous attempts. Hesitantly I reached for my sword on my back, my battle form was reaching its limits. Grasping the hilt of the blade, I listened for the sounds of her footsteps.

Click Click

There I drew the blade without a moment to waste I lashed out slashing the area at which I heard the footsteps with a vertical slash the sword elongating as it cleaved through the upper parts of the canyon.

….

"Whaaaaaaaa!" Coco cry pierced the night air as the cliff face she was running on was cut out right from under her the brown-haired girl soon began a free fall however the g-force quickly overwhelmed her senses as she blacked out her eyes closing.

Crack!

The rocks above her during her fall crumbled away as boulders began descending after her, their weight accelerating them quickly.

….

**Lilly Pov**

As I watched Coco fall the sounds of the cracking rocks reached my ears, I felt my body move on its own my Aera magic surging through me with my wings forming behind me I shot forward thrusting my arms out to catch the falling girl for a brief moment I felt her hit my arms however I soon felt something crash into my back as well before everything went black.

…..

**End of Chapter**

**Hopefully, you enjoyed this I wanted to expand the fight between Lilly and Coco and touch base on some other events in this arc thou I was a little strained for the fight scene it's been a while for me since I wrote one I actually rewrote this chapter from its original draft instead of touching up the old one from my Wattpad days as for the… segments hopefully they weren't confusing I am using them as a scene change any way I have talked enough. Please Give WolfofHounds a thank you for beta reading.  
**

**Until Next Time**

**Later**


	14. Chapter 14 Arrival

**Romeo Trainer **

**Ch 14 Arrival**

Dust covers the canyon after the rockslide slammed into the ground as Wendy hovered above held by Charla.

"Lilly, Coco!" she exclaimed as Charla darted forward into the dust storm

Sky Dragon Wing Attack.

With a surge of wind encircling her arms, Wendy lashed out, the winds blasting away the dust and smoke as the scene of battle came into view a gasp shot from Wendy's lips.

…

Romeo Pov

I arrived at another glade of forest scenery with flowers sprouting up from all directions with a sigh I felt my arms sag.

"Man, it's official I am lost."

Taking a glance around the glade, I felt a smile cross my face.

"At least it's a pleasant place this time."

As I glanced about, I tried to find a hint of some other passerby if I was on the right track. Surely there should be a hint of someone else. It was then I felt the earth below me shake a bit, causing me to lose a bit of my balance.

"Wow, what was that?" I couldn't help but ask myself.

As I spoke aloud, I noticed a faint trace of magic in the air.

"That's it, there must be a battle going on somewhere close."

As I realized this, I felt a grin break across my face as I finally found a sign. With that in mind, I began searching for the energy in the air with my senses guided me I took off towards the source of the magic. Before long I noticed a light was breaking through the trees and pushed myself to reach it. As my feet broke out of the forest, I came across a scene, one which I was not expecting.

"Whaattttttt….!" I shouted.

…..

Twilight broke through the Canyon sky as light poured in. All was quiet except for the loud shout that echoed off the walls.

"Whaatttt!" the shout came from none other than Romeo who had stumbled upon the sights of the battle. That had just concluded below at the canyon floor laid Pantherlily exceed to Gajeel the iron dragon slayer. He was buried beneath a pile of boulders from the canyon top a few feet away from him was Coco still unconscious. Floating Above them was Wendy, whose shocked expression mirrored Romeo.

His shout quickly broke her state of shock when it breached her ears snapping her attention to the source, she let out a startled squeak.

"Romeo-Kun"

…

Romeo POV

Shock pierced my being as I looked upon the scene with a shout leaving my lips before I even realized. Soon however my shock gave way to anger as a groan filled my ears coming from the girl down below whom had attacked guild earlier before I could think I felt my feet leave the elevation below and descend the canyon wall and before I could even breathe I reached the bottom to face Lilly murderer.

…

Coco POV

I awoke to a harsh ringing in my head the last thing that I remember was the feeling of falling before everything went black. With a groan, I pushed myself off the ground, trying to ignore the sudden pain that surged through my core. Once I could sit up, I forced my eyes open the evening light burning my eyes however what greeted me was something unusual a boy had just landed in front of me dressed in a vest and a scarf however his odd outfit was not what caught my attention but the look in his eyes a cold merciless fury burned within them. His voice only matched the coldness in eyes

"You will pay!"

….

**End of Chapter**

**So what do you think is lily dead, is Romeo right, what about poor Wendy what will come of these events well regardless you will find out next time maybe who knows but hopefully you enjoyed. Give a thank you to Wolfofhounds for betaing  
**

**Until Next Time**

**Later**


End file.
